


Déclaration d'adieu

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-06
Updated: 2002-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poème d'adieu. Severus Rogue meurt avant la défaite de Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déclaration d'adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Ce poème est indépendant du reste de mes oeuvres.  
> Comme d'habitude je ne prétend pas que ce soit bon.  
> Je vois bien cela chanté.  
> Hypothèse de départ: Severus Rogue meurt avant la défaite de Voldemort.

Au revoir mon Amour si je ne reviens pas ce soir  
Je t'ai aimée toujours jusque là à Malfoy's Manoir.  
Je te fais mes adieux sans t'avoir jamais dit, c'est vrai:  
"Je t'aime plus qu'un peu, ton bonheur est ma vie tu sais."

J'étais dur avec toi et avec tes amis, (rasoirs),  
Mais te croiser parfois était mon seul petit espoir.  
Un ami, un mentor, un père vu mon histoire  
Ce n'est pas assez fort pour donner envie d'y croire.

La victoire était loin et c'est vrai aujourd'hui, pardon  
Pour tous ces petits poins, pour faillir à ma mission  
De réparer mes erreurs, de racheter mon passé,  
D'assurer par mon labeur à chacun la liberté.

Je ne demande rien, pas même une larme de toi;  
Le devoir est le mien, te donner une arme de poids:  
Rappelle toi toujours, tu vaux énormément. Surtout  
Tu mérites l'amour, quelqu'un qui te comprend, tes goûts.

Tu as le droit d'espérer et tu doit continuer,  
Ton esprit très aiguisé est une chose à garder.  
Ne doute pas un instant que tu as été aimée.  
Si mon ton était mordant, c'est que mon coeur se brisait.

Même indigne de toi mon amour t'accompagnera  
Aussi petit qu'il soit, ce peut être un support parfois.  
Ton esprit tiens lieu d'atours, et cela jusqu'à ta mort.  
Adieu donc mon amour car j'ai échoué encore.

Je t'aime.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon pour clarifier les choses, j'ai laissé le nom du destinataire  
> en blanc pour vous permettre d'imaginer celui que vous voudrez.  
> Cependant, je l'ai écrit en pensant que Severus Rogue écrivait  
> à Hermione Granger.  
> Libre à vous de penser qu'il écrit à Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter ou  
> qui que ce soit d'autre. Albus exclus bien sûr.


End file.
